Momentos
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote, tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro. Te elegiría a ti, de nuevo a ti, amándome, tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro... de mí.


Hola, aquí Karla Mirella *-* Dejandoles una historia de los azulitos, creo que me mataran al final :'c jaja, bueno como sea.

Es una de mis baladas favoritas, la verdad dice mucho, así que aquí va, Momentos - Noel Schajris.

La cancion Momentos no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

_**Momentos**_

Se escuchaban gritos y gemidos, provenientes de uno de los remolques que tenía el circo, si una de las payasas estaba dando a luz.

Payasa: ¡AHHHHH! – levantó su cabeza gritando – ¡AHHHH! – respiraba agitadamente – ¡No puedo! – dijo con fatiga.

Payaso: Si, si puedes, tranquila, no te puedes rendir – dijo tomando su mano – Todo va a estar bien.

Partero: Tranquila, ya casi, falta poco – dijo animándola a que siguiera.

Payasa: Esta bien – dijo dando un gran suspiro y pujando - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito, se escucho el llanto de un bebe.

Partero: recibió a la pequeña criatura – Ya salió, ¡es una preciosa niña! – les dijo a los payasos y pertenecientes al circo, estos aplaudieron al saber la noticia.

Payaso: ¿Oíste amor? Es una niña – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Payasa: suspiró cansada – Gracias a Dios – cerro los ojos y quedo dormida en los brazos de su esposo.

Pasaron 6 años, la niña que había nacido vivía en el circo con su madre, su padre lamentablemente había fallecido en una de las practicas que hacía para su acto.

Payasa: se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador, y empezó a maquillarse su cara como estilo de payaso – Miyako – llamo a su hija.

Miyako: tenía el rostro pintado como una payasita, se estaba pintando unas techas de piano en su brazo con un marcador – ¿Si mami? – dijo, viendo a su mamá venir y agacharse a su altura.

Payasa: Hijita – le acaricio la cabeza – Te quiero mucho – le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

Miyako: le dio una bella sonrisa a su madre – Yo también mami.

Payasa: se levantó y salió de la carpa en donde estaba, dirigiéndose al escenario para presentar su acto.

Miyako: vio a su madre salir, y por curiosidad se levanto y abrió el telón, viendo a todo el público y a sus amigos del circo hacer su show, tenía una cara de asombro, y de pronto vio al presentador ofrecerle la mano para salir.

Presentador: se saco su gorro y le hizo una reverencia, le estiro su mano – ¿Quiere acompañarnos señorita? – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Miyako: sonrió completamente – Claro que si – dijo alegre.

Presentador: tomo la mano de la niña y la presentó al publico – ¡Ella es Miyako, la niña maravillosa! – dijo provocando un aplauso efusivo del publico – Ahora va a entrar a esta caja – junto a una ayudante, hicieron que entre en el cofre, cerrándola con un candado – La caja ha sido cerrada – ahora la cubrió con un mantel, luego saco un gran maso – ¡Ahora golpeare la caja con la niña dentro! – todo el publico se sorprendió, sobre todo un niño rubio de ojos azules; empezó dando el primer golpe.

Boomer: ¡No! – dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos, vio que la caja se estaba destruyendo.

Presentador: ¡Otro golpe! – dijo mientras se destruía el cofre.

Boomer: se tapo los ojos volteando su cara – No… – dijo con tristeza.

Presentador: ¡Y el ultimo! – dijo derribando la caja, todo el público se alarmo.

Boomer: sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos, estas dejaron de cubrirlos, y el volteó - ¡Ah! Estas viva – dijo sonriendo.

Miyako: le sonrió tiernamente – Si, gracias por preocuparte – todo el público miro la escena de los dos niños con ternura.

Pasaron años después, la niña ya tenía 22 años, convertida en una mujer y aun seguía en el circo.

Miyako: tenía un piano pintado en el brazo, el cual estaba tocando como si una melodía saliera de él, aun seguía vestida como una payasita, al parecer estaba triste mirando el horizonte, apoyada en un viejo tráiler, de pronto tres mimos de sus amigos vinieron en un auto y le entregaron una nota la cual recibió, la abrió y sonrió, era el dibujo de un sol se dirigió hacia la carpa donde había un sol el la entrada; entró, buscaba a una persona, pasaba por un montos de juegos y cosas estrafalarias, no se dio cuenta que pasó unas estatuas de payasos, en donde una persona estaba escondida.

Boomer: se quito la mascara que traía puesta y dejo la postura de estatua quitándose las cosas, fue detrás de Miyako y le tapó los ojos, haciendo que ella se asustara.

Miyako: se asustó, pero luego sonrió recordado a su prometido – Boomer – dijo, el quitó sus manos de los ojos de ella, volteó y junto su frente con la de él.

Boomer: sonrió – Miyako – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ella.

En la tarde…

Miyako: se sentó al frente del espejo de su tocador, se maquillo nuevamente de payasa, entonces vio a un niño sentado atrás de ella, volteó y le dio un beso en la frente – Te quiero mucho Noel – le dijo, era un niño de 7 años quien era su hijo, y Boomer era el padre, él también lo quería demasiado.

Noel: Yo igual mami – dijo dándole una sonrisa hermosa.

Miyako: salió afuera de la carpa, dirigiéndose al publico, con algodón de azúcar, para que compren, al parecer no estaba muy a gusto – ¡Algodón de azúcar! – gritaba.

Boomer: estaba arriba del escenario, era el que tenía el reflector iluminando todo, de pronto vio el anillo que tenía en su mano, era el de compromiso, cuando se casó con Miyako.

Miyako: caminaba hacia alguien en el público que había pedido un algodón de azúcar, estaba entregándole a la persona, cuando alguien descarado le tiro una nalgada, lo cual hizo que ella tirase todos los algodones que traía, volteó sorprendida y le tiró una cachetada al atrevido, lo cual hizo que el hombre la cargara, al parecer estaba ebrio, ella golpeaba su espalda para que la bajara.

Boomer: al ver esto, soltó el reflector y bajo corriendo, vio que el hombre estaba tratando de robarle un beso a Miyako, y ella se resistía, llego, jaló al individuo y le propinó varios golpes en el estómago, haciendo a este volar, todo el publico estaba asustado, llegaron los amigos del tipo atrevido y comenzaron a golpearlo, pero se pudo deshacer de ellos, fue a ver a Miyako, quien estaba en el suelo asustada – Miyako, ¿Estas bien? – dijo preocupado.

Miyako: tomo su cara – Si, si estoy bien, Boomer – dijo asustada.

Noel: salió de la carpa para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces vio a un hombre, el mismo que estaba ebrio, con una navaja, estaba apunto de atracar a Boomer, su padre.

Miyako: logró ver que estaban a punto de atacar a su amado – ¡Boomer cuidado! – dijo señalando atrás.

Boomer: volteó, pero fue muy tarde, recibió una apuñalada en la espalda – ¡AHHHH! – dijo adolorido y desangrando.

Noel: cerró los ojos, no quería ver más esa escena.

Boomer: se toco la herida, le estaba saliendo mucha sangre, pero… azul, se sorprendió y callo en las piernas de Miyako – Miyako… – dijo agonizando.

Miyako: miro como caía sobre ella, lloró, vio como el desgraciado que lo había apuñalado se escapaba como un cobarde, estaba en shock – Boomer… – dijo abrasándolo – ¡No, por favor! – veía como estaba muriendo - ¡BOOMER, NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO! – dijo soltando lagrimas y abrazándolo mas fuerte – ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, BOOMER! – lloro mas aun – Por favor… – musito.

Boomer: miro a los ojos a su amada – Mi…Miyako… T…te amo… – dijo para terminar y descansar en paz.

Noel: bajo la cabeza, estaba triste por lo ocurrido, solo soltó lagrimas.

Pasaron muchos años, Noel ya era un hombre de 38 años, el circo estaba cerrado.

Noel: estaba tocando el piano en una de las carpas del circo, al frente de él estaba una anciana que tenía la cara pintada como una payasa, estaba tocando una hermosa canción, la cual estaba también cantando – Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote, tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro… – cantaba esa hermosa melodía que a su madre le encantaba.

Miyako: sonrió, a sus años recordaba esa canción al pie de la letra, era la primera canción que le toco Boomer, vio a su hijo levantarse y ofrecerle la mano, ella la tomo y salieron afuera de la carpa, él le tapaba los ojos, al momento en que la dejo ver, se encontró varios compañeros de circo saludándola, ella se sorprendió, nunca pensó que en su cumpleaños numero 60 volviera a ver toda esa felicidad que le causaba el circo – Noel, ¿tu hiciste esto? – pregunto emocionada viendo a todos.

Noel: Si madre – dijo dándole una sonrisa, esa que tanto le hacia recordar a el padre de su hijo.

Miyako: vio a una niña con la cara pintada como una payasita acercársele con un pastel – ¿Para mi? – le pregunto a la pequeña.

Niña: Si… – dijo tímidamente, la pequeña niña rubia, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Miyako: recibió el pastel y ella misma se lo lanzo en la cara, se lo quitó y comenzó a reírse, luego comenzó la fiesta y ella se retiro.

Noel: buscaba a su madre por todos lados, la vio entrar a la carpa así que decidió dejarla descansar.

Miyako: se apoyó en uno de los muros, su rostro cambio de una expresión feliz a una algo melancólica, cerró todas las cortinas, aunque levanto una para ver por ultima vez la luz del sol tocar su rostro, cerró la cortina y se quitó el guante que traía puesto, dejo su mano libre y se acostó en su cama, dejo su mano caer, con algo en ella, poco a poco se fue abriendo, con un anillo, ese anillo era desde que se caso con su amado esposo Boomer – De mi… – musito casi en armonía con la melodía que le había tocado su hijo hace unas horas.

Noel: sabia que su madre estaba enferma, y si ese iba a ser su ultimo cumpleaños sería el mejor – Descansa en paz… Madre.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
